Job Seeking
by dragonflygem
Summary: Plagued by his mother's nagging, a seventeen year old Sora goes out to look for a job. But he gets more than he bargained for, on his quest for a career...
1. Chapter 1

'Sora, you're a big boy now," she began, "seventeen in fact. Don't you think it's about time you got a job?"  
  
I looked up at my mother from the kitchen table then put on a grimace.  
  
"But mum," I groaned, "I already get enough money from royalties. I mean the Sora biography, the 'How Sora Defeated the Heartless' movie and the Sora action figures."  
  
"Yes I know dear," she sighed, "but it's not the money. Is this what you really want to do with your life? Just sit around and sleep?"  
  
I was about to answer yes, but then she continued, "Don't you want to experience the satisfaction of working for your money? "  
  
Was I hearing things? Satisfaction and working in the same sentence?  
  
"Right mum," I answered with disbelief.  
  
I thought she'd stop right there and then. But she didn't. She just kept nagging and nagging until I thought my head would explode.  
  
"OK Mum!" I yelled. "I'll go get a job!"  
  
So I left the house and strolled around the island thinking, when I realized my mum had just put me off my breakfast. I somehow ended up in a takeaway shop I had never noticed before. 'Chinese Chan's' was written across its front window. Being the type who's not afraid of trying new things, I entered.  
  
As I proceeded to eat a batch of delicious spring rolls and fried rice, I started to think again. Now working for a Chinese takeaway shop. That wasn't a bad idea. I could steal some food when the owner wasn't looking and be surrounded by the enticing smells of Chinese cooking.  
  
After finishing my meal, I decided to bite the bullet by asking the Chinese man at the counter.  
  
"Geez, you wouldn't have a job lying around for me, would ya?" I batted my eyelids like a flirtatious girl and smiled.  
  
The man stared at me as if I were some alien and replied with a shake of the head.  
  
"You know me, don't you?" I urged.  
  
I gaped with dismay as he shook his head yet again.  
  
"But I'm the Keyblade master."  
  
He just kept staring at me. "I held the key to the light?" I explained.  
  
Then he finally spoke. "So what if you have key? I have key too."  
  
This guy was starting to piss me off.  
  
"But my key was different," I insisted.  
  
He shrugged, "A key's a key."  
  
I glared at him then reluctantly walked away.  
  
"So working in a takeaway shop is too good for Sora, defeater of the Heartless! I'll show you, Chinese Chan, I'll show you good!" I thought angrily.  
  
"I wish I could just break your skinny little neck. Treat you as if you were a Heartless. If only I had my Keyblade."  
  
The inspiration was there. I pondered a little more and then I knew what I was going to do. I knew what I wanted out of life. I wanted to create my own enterprise. A business that sold weapons. Those weapons being exact replicas of a Keyblade and its various chains.  
  
The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to laugh out loud. "Just think," I said to myself, "all your fans would want one, as well as professional fighters and competitors. It'll be the greatest weapon in the world!"  
  
And so I started planning the very next day. I could picture the Keyblade, as if it were right there in my hands - its lightness, its strength, its versatility.  
  
After months of unusually hard work, I made my first Keyblade. Excited about my breakthrough, I called my manager.  
  
"Hi Phil," I greeted and continued to outline my idea.  
  
"Great job, Sora," he replied. "I'll put them on production right away, as soon as you give me the blueprints."  
  
This was it. I was gonna hit it big time. 


	2. Chapter 2

'News has it that Defeater of the Heartless, Sora Takeshi, has released the Keyblade weapon and a range of key chains, so that you can own one too. Get one while stocks last.'  
  
"Oh Sora, come here," gushed my mother as she bathed me in praise. "I always knew there was a little businessman inside you."  
  
The Keyblades sold like pancakes. Everybody wanted one, boys and girls alike, along with adults. And I was getting rich, very rich. Yet somehow I couldn't really live the life. Every day was filled with board meetings and promotional tours, so that I never really had any time to myself.  
  
As I traveled to Fantasia for yet another promotional tour, I was met with a disgruntled King Mickey.  
  
"Your Majesty," I stuttered as I bowed to him respectfully.  
  
"Sora, you must listen to me," he responded with urgency. "You were chosen as the Keyblade master because the Key chose you for your strength of heart. As the Keyblade master, you are supposed to take into account the responsibilities. One of them is to not flaunt your power for economic purposes."  
  
"But, sire," I answered, "since others have done so, why can't I?"  
  
"Because as the Keyblade master, you should know better. I know you Sora. I know that deep inside, you'll realize what I'm talking about and put a stop to this commercialization."  
  
And with that, I was left to my own wits. But the greed for money had overtaken all of my senses and I wanted to continue the ride of fortune.  
  
And so I did. But then it seemed as if all my luck was beginning to fade away. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Look Sora," alerted my mother as she pointed towards the television screen.  
  
'Newsflash: two boys have been injured and one dead, after an incident involving a Keyblade. The children's' parents wish to file a lawsuit against the maker of the product, Sora Takeshi, for a total amount of 90 million dollars. They say that the weapon did not carry a warning for children...'  
  
King Mickey was right. I should've known better. Not only was my wealth about to be taken away from me but I had killed an innocent young boy. I had killed a child. 


	4. Epilogue

So now I sit at Chinese Chan's eating spring rolls and fried rice and reminiscing of what could have been. I'm trying to learn how to use chopsticks, but the Chinese man keeps admonishing me for getting it wrong. It's broken my learning spirit.  
  
Although I'm not rich, and half the universe hates me now, for 'killing' that little boy, I'm finally beginning to live the life. A simple life was what I really wanted, after all. 


End file.
